


Запутанный

by AkiAspen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Horror, M/M, Mind Control, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiAspen/pseuds/AkiAspen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то неладно в Хогвартсе, Северус должен узнать, что.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запутанный

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Tangled by asnowyowl  
> http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=3316  
> Бета: berenica  
> Разрешение получено.  
> Фик переведен для команды WTF Snarry 2014

***

 

Северус чувствует: что-то идет не так, неправильно. Некая сила, происхождение которой он не может объяснить, смешение Света и Тьмы выбивает его из колеи. Он ищет источник холодного, пробирающего до костей ужаса. Найти его легко. Колючка страха появляется только в присутствии Поттера: уроки у седьмых курсов, обед в Большом зале, случайные столкновения в коридорах. Именно тогда Северус ощущает тянущее беспокойство.

Поттер где-то прячется. Северус всегда наслаждался изобличением мириада его грехов, но сейчас все по-другому. От Поттера никогда раньше не веяло Тьмой. Никому и дела нет, никто не замечает, все упиваются светом Мальчика-который-убил-Темного-Лорда, и поэтому Северус должен действовать. Потребность все выяснить давит на него, она нагло уселась на шею и не хочет слезать. Он надеялся, что покончил со шпионажем. Очевидно, нет.

Ни сожаления, ни стыда за то, что он хочет сделать, он не испытывает. Ему случалось делать вещи и похуже. Да, строго говоря — это нелегально. Он может потерять свою работу в Хогвартсе, потерять единственное место, что вот уже два десятилетия подряд было ему домом. Но тревога растет, скручивается, ворочается червями в утробе, не давая спать.

Легилименция, вот ответ на всё. Он проникнет в разум мальчишки, вскроет его и изучит, найдет зараженный участок.

И пусть Северус не сможет уничтожить его, но будет готов, вооружен.

А Поттер продолжает вести себя как ни в чем ни бывало, словно у него и нет никакого скелета в шкафу.

Он назначает Поттеру отработку под каким-то нелепым предлогом. Лучше всего осуществить свой план наедине, ни к чему давать повод тем, кто еще считает Снейпа виновным. В конце концов, насильно проникнуть в разум Спасителя, это все равно, что.… Ну да, все равно, что изнасиловать. Поэтому лучше обойтись без свидетелей.

Поттер находит что-то смешное в самом факте отработки. Это все напоминает игру в шахматы, нужно просчитать ходы на шаг или два вперед.

Сначала все идет по плану. Северус бросает невербальный Легилименс. Впрочем, он мог бы и прокричать заклятие вслух, потому что он ничего этим не выигрывает. Поттер улыбается, кивает, а грани его разума смазаны, он затягивает вниз, заставляет скользить, словно по стеклянной тарелке, и Северус не может ухватить ни одного кусочка воспоминаний. Он обрывает действие заклинания и смотрит на Поттера, прищурившись.

— Нашли, что искали, профессор?

Северус поворачивается на каблуках и едва не выходит из комнаты. Он с усилием собирает всю свою волю, все достоинство, чтобы не сбежать трусливо, как испуганный кролик.

Отработка тянется вечность.

 

* * *  
Ему начинают сниться кошмарные в своей извращенности сны. Он лежит рядом с Поттером в своей комнате, в своей постели. Все настолько интимно и непристойно, что Северус приходит в ужас: он никогда не думал о студентах в таком ключе.

Сны разрушают его жизнь, внезапно всплывая в памяти урывками, поражая мозг так же, как разносится по телу гной от гангрены.

И когда Северус уже близок к сумасшествию, все изменяется. Его голодный до любви разум находит эти мечты привлекательными, а не отвратительными; содержание шокирующе-соблазнительным. Он ловит себя на том, что украдкой поглядывает на Поттера, и не уверен, что остановится, если будет пойман с поличным.

— Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь, Северус?

Северус вздрагивает от неожиданности. Неужели он пялился на Поттера весь ужин? Он поворачивается к Минерве и хмурится.

— Вполне.

Она кивает, ее взгляд устремлен к столу Гриффиндора. Легкая улыбка касается ее губ.

 

* * *  
Он сдается.

Впрочем, едва ли в этом его вина. На Рождественском балу Поттер одет в черную мантию, под которой виднеется белоснежная рубашка. И на Северуса накатывает дежа вю: он вспоминает, как снимал эту одежду с мальчишки, обнажая и кусая его плоть. Погружался в его тело и чувствовал привкус крови во рту. Северус абсолютно уверен, что все происходило в реальности, но в следующее мгновение осознает — это всего лишь отголосок сна. Его безумных, соблазнительных ночных фантазий.

Только его мечты.

Но он жаждет этого наяву. Оно необходимо ему, как воздух. И он готов сделать все, что угодно, чтобы сны стали явью, даже подойти к Поттеру и прошептать на ухо: «Ко мне! Немедленно!»

Он даже не удивлен, что Поттер следует за ним под осуждающим взглядом Минервы, который обещает им воздаяние за грехи.

Они уже внутри покоев Снейпа, хотя только секунду назад покидали Большой зал, или это только кажется?

— Скажите, чего вы хотите, профессор? — говорит Поттер.

Северус, несомненно, проклят на вечные скитания в последнем круге ада даже за подобные мысли о студенте, но место в Аиде ему уготовано уже давно, поэтому он говорит:

— Твое тело.

Мальчишка надувает губы. Северус ожидал, чего угодно: шока, ужаса, похоти — но надутые губы? Нет. Он не знает, что делать и как реагировать на эту гримасу обиды и печальные глаза. Он уже готов отступить, замести следы Обливиэйтом, когда на лице Поттера появляется дерзкая усмешка, так похожая на злую улыбку Поттера-старшего.

— И только? — он подбирается ближе, от небольшого тела пышет жаром, который давит на Северуса. — Я хочу не только твое тело. А разве тебе не нужно от меня большего?

Вопрос смущает, путает. Что этот мальчишка может хотеть от него? Он человек без души, без эмоций. Откровенно говоря, он даже сочувствовать не умеет. Что даст виноград, взращенный на камне?

— Что? Чего ты хочешь от меня? — спрашивает Северус в полной уверенности, что даст то, о чем Поттер попросит. Ему и раньше приходилось дорого платить за доброе слово, частичное признание, момент удовольствия. Вряд ли цена сейчас будет выше.

— Тебя. Полностью. — Поттер подходит все ближе, и Северусу трудно поверить в реальность происходящего. — Твое тело. — Мальчишка прижимается к нему, упираясь возбужденным членом ему в бедро. — Твой разум. — Он поднимает взгляд на Северуса и пристально смотрит в глаза, затем напрягает мышцы живота и толкается ему навстречу.

Северус стонет.

— Твое сердце, — Поттер кладет голову на ему грудь.

И если мальчишка удивлен учащенным сердцебиением, то не подает вида.

— Твою душу, — еле слышно на выдохе, шепчет Поттер, но от того его слова только сильнее пугают.

Северус пытается отстраниться. Это неправильно. Поттеру нужно слишком много. Это не по-гриффиндорски, не по-геройски, невозможно требовать все! Инстинкты Северуса не подвели: что-то не так. Что-то случилось с мальчишкой, ужасное и мерзкое. Поттер снова вжимается в Северуса, обхватывает его, как лиана, и говорит уже громче и четче:

— Твою душу.

— У меня нет души, — отвечает Северус. Он вновь пытается высвободиться, но объятия похожи на Дьявольские силки: чем больше вырываешься, тем крепче душат. — Я продал мою душу, я не могу дать то, чего нет.

Мальчишка не отвечает. Лишь немного ослабляет хватку и принимается порочно тереться о тело Северуса. Он — воплощение дьявола, обещающего рай. Северус сопротивляется так долго, как может, ровно до тех пор, пока не теряет контроль над желанием прижаться сильнее. В голове затихает предупреждающий крик.

Северус движется вместе с Поттером.

Словно сам не свой, он толкается навстречу Поттеру, и воображение услужливо подкидывает ему различные образы: цепи, плетки, зажимы, воск. Раньше Северус и не думал о таком, но теперь это основная составляющая его фантазий.

— Скажи мне, — Поттер кладет ладони на талию Северуса, побуждая остановиться.

— Сказать тебе… что?

— Что тебе больше нравится? Кнуты? Цепи?

Северус замирает. В воображении тут же вспыхивают развратные картинки, одна за другой приводя рассудок к грани эротического апокалипсиса.

— Как ты узнал, о чем я думаю? — пытаясь проверить ментальные щиты, спрашивает Северус.

Поттер смеется.

— Так что ты выбираешь? Ты не сможешь получить больше, — он толкается еще разок, — пока не ответишь.

Ему стоит закричать: «Пошел вон!» Или сорвать с мальчишки одежду и взять его без подготовки прямо у стены. От мелькающих в сознании образов мутится рассудок. На поверхность всплывают давние жуткие фантазии: о скальпелях и крови, о вишнево-красных выжженных на теле отметках и запахе горящей плоти, затянутых до удушья шарфах на бледном горле. Он хочет этого. И хочет проделать все это с Поттером. Заклеймить его, унизить, быть грубым, жестоким и властным. Сделать его своим.

Он хочет сделать Поттера своей полной собственностью.

— Чего бы ты ни хотел, я согласен, — мурлычет мальчишка. — Я дам тебе… все, что ни попросишь.

Северус снова отталкивает Поттера, но теперь — чтобы опрокинуть его на кровать. Он срывает с них заклинанием одежду, трансфигурирует непристойные игрушки, о которых раньше и не думал. Он не знает, что делать дальше. Одно дело фантазии, другое — реальность.

И Поттер принимает вызов. Берет на себя ответственность. Он поднимает с одеяла зажимы для сосков и устраивает целое представление. Сначала медленно и плавно кружит зубчиками у левого соска, сводя Северуса с ума, а затем резко защелкивает, запрокинув голову, задыхаясь.

Этого достаточно, чтобы побудить Северуса к действиям. Правый сосок Поттера уже напряжен, но Северус щиплет его перед тем, как надеть второй зажим. Несмотря на обуревающие его жестокие желания, он делает это более мягко, чем Поттер, не позволяя зажиму защелкнуться, словно пасть голодного зверя. На лице Поттера — незамутненная похоть.

Северус обращает внимание на другие игрушки, разбросанные по кровати. Он использует их все, в свое время. Перед внутренним взором предстает тело Поттера, исполосованное, в ожогах и потеках крови. Эти мысли кажутся настолько чужими, что Северус останавливается до того, как его рука касается зажженной свечи. В действительности он совсем не хочет всего этого и чувствует себя словно очнувшимся от кошмара.

— Как ты это делаешь?

— Делаю что? — всхлипывает от нетерпения Поттер.

— Как тебе удается формировать все эти желания в моей голове?

На зацелованных губах Поттера медленно расцветает улыбка.

— А это важно? — он пожимает плечами, прочерчивает пальцами дорожку по члену Северуса, поддразнивает сосок.

Непреодолимое желание возвращается. Реальность ускользает. Когда Поттер становиться на колени и берет у Северуса в рот, ничто уже не имеет значения, кроме жара и языка. О! Этого восхитительно озорного языка.

Когда он ощущает, что вот-вот кончит Поттеру в горло (мысль хорошая, и стоит ее сохранить для другого раза), Северус тянет его за волосы, отмечая, как тот восхищенно скулит от грубости. Он скидывает игрушки на пол и бросает Поттера на кровать. Призывает смазку из ванной и яростно готовит мальчишку, грубо проникая в него пальцами. Ответом ему становятся стоны извивающегося на постели Поттера.

— Трахни…трахни же…давай…трахни меня… — как мантру, шепчет Поттер.

И Северус трахает. Он забрасывает лодыжки Поттера себе на плечи и входит в него, чувствует вожделенную тесноту, дрожь Поттера, слышит его стоны и сбившееся дыхание. Наконец осуществляются его мечты и фантазии, но реальность намного ярче всех ожиданий. Так горячо, так тесно, так идеально.

Шепот в его голове уговаривает двигаться быстрее, сильнее, быть более грубым, дернуть зажимы, укусить, пока не почувствует металлический привкус крови во рту, согнуть Поттера пополам и втрахать в кровать. Северус смотрит ему в глаза и понимает, что это не его собственные желания, это желания самого Поттера.

И Северус в любом случае их выполнит.

Он трахается, словно сумасшедший, берет жадно и неистово, что ему не свойственно. Вина и страх скручиваются в животе одновременно с подступающим оргазмом.

Вопреки собственному желанию он повинуется чужой прихоти. С силой выкручивает один из зажимов, и этого хватает, чтобы отправить Поттера за грань с криком: «Северуссеверуссеверус!»

Он чувствует, как стискивает его Поттер, и стонет в голос. Он задыхается, но продолжает двигаться в рваном ритме, пока не изливается глубоко внутри податливого тела. Его разум кричит: «Мой!» А другой настойчивым шепотом вторит: «Твой».

Северус хочет вырваться, предупреждения об опасности наконец доходят до его сознания, но мальчишка не позволяет: отчаянно цепляется за него, душа в объятиях.

И затем Северус чувствует магию. Она сворачивается коконом вокруг них, исходя из мальчишки, но не касается Северуса. Это магия Поттера, но намного сильнее, чем прежде. Она другая, странно возросшая. Она умножена чужой магией, других волшебников и ведьм. Северус — эксперт по магическим подписям, однажды почувствовав, никогда их не забывает. Если он распутает все нити, то сможет понять каждую. Белла, Винсент Крэбб, Люпин, старший Криви и, спаси Мерлин, Том Риддл. Но страшнее иное: он чувствует магические импульсы тех, кто еще жив: Уизли, Грейнджер, Лонгботтом...

Поттер, как губка, впитывает силу других.

Северус вздрагивает, когда ощущает, как его собственная магия вплетается в этот ужасный клубок.

Поттер улыбается, целует Северуса в грудь, там, где находится сердце. И шепчет: «Мой».


End file.
